


THE ROCKSTAR AND THE PRETTY BOY

by Mag_Mag_ic



Series: Baby and Rockstar [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Billy Hargrove Loves Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy is Alive, Bottom Steve Harrington, Fluff, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gay Steve Harrington, M/M, Short & Sweet, Steve Harrington Loves Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mag_Mag_ic/pseuds/Mag_Mag_ic
Summary: Billy is a rockstar, coming home after a long ass tour, and his baby is just so eager and happy to see him again.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Baby and Rockstar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967683
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	THE ROCKSTAR AND THE PRETTY BOY

Finally, the concert was over. Billy smirked while looking at all the fans that were screaming the band’s name and some that were only screaming his name, some people were crying, other keep screaming or just singing the last verses of the song that was already over, but, he couldn’t blame them, the lyrics was amazing and it was all thanks to the inspiration that his princess gave him. A few girls even threw her bras and panties towards the stage, and a little group was still fighting over the shirt he threw towards the crowd in the middle of one of the songs. Sometimes Billy couldn’t help but think that fans were a bit scary and that came from the dude who fought a fucking monster from another universe.

Billy let out a sigh, smirked and simply waved towards the hundreds of girls that were trying to reach out for him and after a few minutes waving and throwing winks towards the crowd, he started to walk towards the backstage. This was the second time he was going to the back, but he knew that he wouldn’t be coming back to the stage for this night and not in the next months, knowing this was the last concert of the tour that lasted for the last months. Of course, this was the second time going to the back because after the first time, he had to go back on stage and perform another two songs, he hated to do that since he was already tired of having to be under the strong and blinding lights during so much time, but his manager had convinced him. But that didn’t matter, what mattered was that finally, the concert was officially over and that nobody could keep him from relaxing.

Of course, nothing could go like Billy had planned, since in the middle of his walk towards his dressing room, his manager decided that it was a good idea to stop him by standing in front of him. To give him some credit, he probably knew that this was a bad idea since he looked like he was about to shit his pants, and well, it made sense, he probably was going crazy if he really tried to stop Billy while he wanted to go and rest. 

“Billy, there’s some fans that…” His manager started to talk before Billy stopped while lifting his hand on the other man’s face and looking dead in his eyes.

“No” That was the only thing the curly guy said before starting to walk again towards his dressing room, wanting to grab his things and run towards his car so he could go home and kiss his baby.

“But Billy!” The manager was still following him, looking quite worried with the idea of not wanting the fans what they wanted.

“No, I did the encore like you asked, I did this long ass tour like you wanted, now, I’m going to do what I want and that’s going home.” Billy said without stopping his walk and finally arriving at his dressing room. “Now, goodbye.” He said before closing his door in the manager’s face.

Billy grabbed one of his towels, drying his sweat from his body, knowing that he could take a shower in his home and relax there. Then, he looked at the group of bottles full of beer on his table and was tempted to drink a few while changing but he knew that his baby got all worried when he drank and drove, so he grabbed a couple and put them close to his jacket, he would take them home and drink them there. 

When he was about to sit and eat a few of the snacks that were close to him, he was interrupted by the sound of his phone.

His princess was texting him, wanting to know how the concert was, if a lot of fans had come to see him, if he was already going to rest. Billy let a little smirk appear on his face, loving how caring his baby could be when it came to the rockstar and his well being. He texted back, answering to every question, but being a bit vague in some of them, after all, it was a surprise that he was going to be home this night and he planned to keep that surprise until he could have his pretty boy in his embrace. 

They stopped texting after a few minutes and then, Billy started to get ready so he could go home. Finally, after a few seconds of him taking off the makeup that he used for the concerts and fixing his hair, he grabbed his jacket, keys, wallet, the beers and a little present for his baby. He said goodbye to the other members of the band, to his manager and some bodyguards, and walked towards his car, getting inside it and starting to drive towards his house.

On his way to his house, Billy kept thinking about his baby, his gorgeous princess, his pretty boy, he thought about how surprised Steve would be when he arrived at their home, how his adorably doe eyes would open and shine. A smirk appeared on his face with the idea, what would his baby be wearing right now? Maybe one of Billy’s old t-shirts, maybe one of those soft pastel hoodies Steve loved so much, maybe he was naked, taking a bath and touching himself while thinking of him. 

Between different thoughts and having some music as a background noise, he was able to arrive at his house without any troubles. He always thought of this place as theirs, never only his, and he loved the fact that he was able to call this place “theirs”, after all, even if Billy was the one paying the bills, quite easily thanks to his music career, Steve was the one who made the place feel like a home. It was thanks to Steve that the walls weren’t empty but full with different pictures of the two of them, of the kids, of Robin, Nancy and Jonathan, of Billy with Max. 

It was Steve who helped him mend things with Max, who pushed him until they talked and Billy was able to put his shit together. It was thanks to Steve that Billy actually started to work on himself so he could be a decent human, it was thanks to Steve that Nancy and Jonathan started to talk to Billy, Robin started to talk to him just because she wanted to do it, and also because thanks to Billy she and Header started to hang out and eventually to date.

But also, it was Steve who decided to give him a chance, it was his pretty boy who stayed with him in the hospital and caressed his face when he was in a coma. It was him the first face Billy was able to see when he woke up, and it was Steve who didn’t yell at him or try to blame him for what happened like Billy thought everybody would do. Instead, Steve smiled towards Billy and told him a simple but heartfelt, “welcome back”. Steve was the one who stayed with Billy through all the physical therapy, the emotional therapy, it was Steve who was with him when he decided to accept the fact that maybe he liked girls and boys and not only girls and that was fine, and it was Steve who helped him understand that it was fine. His princess was also the one that was by his side while Billy discovered that he was in love with the gorgeous brunette, and he stayed -and maybe kissed him a few times- when Billy confessed his feelings and asked him to be by his side. Because even if Billy didn’t think he deserved a second chance, Steve did, and that was enough for him. 

Billy opened the front door, his boots sounding against the floor and making a strong noise in the living room, the room was dark, just a few little lights shining around. It didn’t matter, Steve was probably in their room, getting ready to cuddle against Billy’s pillow and just sleep or maybe, like he thought before, he was naked in their bath, touching himself and thinking about Billy’s fingers touching all over his skin. Of course, nothing prepared Billy for what he saw when he arrived at their room.

Steve was there, hugging Billy’s pillow like he expected but what Billy didn’t expect to see was his beautiful boyfriend, dots all over his body, milky skin shining under the soft yellow gleam of the little reading light on each side of the bed, and even if that was a almost holy picture for Billy. The lingerie set covering his princess body, that was the part that catches Billy’s eyes and totally surprised him, the same color blue of his eyes covering the pretty boy’s body, the little pieces of fabric covering his skin in a way that was so erotic and unique.

“Well, princess… what a sight to come back…” Billy comments with a smirk on his face, walking towards his boy while he’s getting rid of his jacket and it’s slowly opening his shirt, already thinking of a way that he could sweat again and how they could spend their reunion. Of course, his smirk became a bit softer and real when he saw Steve’s eyes shining like two beautiful jewels, full with happiness. 

“Billy!” Steve said with a big smile, so innocent and excited that Billy could only sigh softly and hug his boyfriend back when he felt his delicate arms around his body, skin against skin, his fingers, rough for playing the guitar so much, caressing the exposed skin of his little bambi. Maybe they could fuck later, but now it was clear that Steve wanted to hug and maybe cuddle and Billy would give him just that.

“Come here, pretty boy…” Billy said, picking up his boyfriend and walking towards the bed, sitting in the middle of it while he fixed Steve’s position in his lap, his hands never leaving Billy’s wavy hair, his face hidden against Billy’s skin, his eyes closed, just breathing Billy’s scent, feeling his boyfriends warmth.

“I missed you…” Steve whispered against Billy’s neck, and usually Billy would make fun of anyone who said something like that, he would make fun of them for being so sentimental, but this is Steve, and even when they are playing around, Billy makes fun of him in a playful manner. 

This time is different, because this time Steve feels so small while whispering that he missed Billy, and if he had to be totally honest, Billy also missed Steve, he missed him so fucking much that if someone gave him the chance to stop going on tours and just writing and recording music, Billy would take it right on the spot. Because having Steve between his arms, just kissing his neck, nuzzling his nose against Billy’s neck and whispering how happy his princess was because Billy was home with him, that was everything that Billy needed.

Steve whispers again, his voice being so soft and delicate, so raw with different emotions and Billy can feel himself go weak under his touches and his voice, Billy can almost feel himself melt around Steve, his body totally relaxing thanks to his baby.

"Missed you too, pretty boy…" Billy says with a smile that even if Steve can't see it, he knew was there, after all, Billy’s voice changed when he smiled, it became softer, more caring, and it was always for Steve, Billy only acted like that when he was around his princess and that was so important for Steve.

So they stayed there, cuddling, Billy without a shirt and Steve wearing only the bottom part of a blue set of lingerie, soft kisses and caresses being left on their skin while they talked softly about their day, and then talked about plans for the future, about how they could take a couple of days and drive away, go to some beach and spend time together, forgetting about the world that surrounded them, forgetting about their responsibilities, about the record label, about Steve work on the counseling center, about everything. Just Billy and Steve, relaxing under the sun and sharing their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably do a second part that is pure smut.


End file.
